Blind spot monitoring is one type of a vehicle advanced driver-assistance system (ADAS). A blind spot monitoring system utilizes one or more radar devices integrated in a rear fascia (e.g., a rear bumper) of the vehicle to detect objects (e.g., other vehicles) in neighboring lanes. When a nearby vehicle is detected, the blind spot monitoring system provides the driver an audible and/or visual warning (e.g., activation of a light in a side-view mirror). In multiple turn lane driving scenarios, the blind spot monitoring system could provide the driver with a warning even though the vehicle and a neighboring vehicle are following the same trajectory or path. These unnecessary warnings may be undesirable to drivers. Accordingly, while such a vehicle ADAS works well for its intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.